fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy-Kyle Relationship
Fanboy has a big friendship lock on Kyle, and treats him like a best friend, while Kyle is extreamly annoyed by this. He always has feelings for him, as they get even closer since the day they first met. They are known by "FanKyle", their duoname. Kyle's Opinion of Fanboy Kyle has a feeling Fanboy is good, but sometimes gets mad when he's around. When he first met him, he found him EXTREAMLY ANNOYING!!! But that calmed down as every day counts. Each time he sees Fanboy, he usually calls him a weird name, like "ninnies". He seems to reject anything at first, buy apparently, he accepts it. He is usually next to Fanboy in his appearances, and seems to like it whenever he's around. Beginning with "Sigmund the Sorcerer", he's usually more good and less mad. As the series goes, his friendship with him grows stronger. Fanboy's Opinion of Kyle Fanboy has a chance that Kyle is his friend. He's been friendly and funny around him since they first met, and convinced him to join him on his and Chum Chum's many adventures. Kyle dislikes him of which he is oblivious to, although he lets him know he's sorry for him and cares for him most of the time. Fanboy is next to Kyle in most of his appearances, and shares his many things with him a lot. Someday, when they're older, Fanboy thinks he and Kyle should start a magic/superhero seminar. Notable Friendship Moments *After Kyle first arrived, Fanboy scoots up to Kyle's desk and speaks to him for the first time ever. He also sat with him at lunch and talks to him a lot. When Kyle demonstrates levitation, Fanboy stares at him excitedly. During their wizard-off, Fanboy leans in toward Kyle while correcting his fake magic trick. (Wizboy) *When Fanboy bounced by Kyle reminding him of Spring Break, he leans in toward him and taps on his head. Also, they were seen quivering and worring together in the Late Net. Just a few seconds later, Fanboy complements Kyle by saying "Don't you know what this means? If a note got us out of being late for school, who knows what else your elf could get us out of?" As Fanboy says this, both boys hold each others hands and smile at each other sweetly. A few more seconds after that, they let go surprisingly, thinking Mr. Mufflin will see them like this. Later at the Fanlair, while Fanboy decides if they can go over tomorrow's notes, and when Kyle says "Let's do!" he looks at Fanboy endearingly. Then, while all three boys laugh at Kyle saying "Just put it on many notes." Kyle and Fanboy have their arms around each other, and Fanboy looks over at Kyle and smiles. Fanboy also has his arm around Kyle when he said "We got all the note we need right here!" (Excuse Me) *Kyle first rejected watching a movie after his Chicken Pox cure, but then accepted and was accidently turned into a giant cornstalk, along with Fanboy and Chum Chum. (Chicken Pox) *Kyle joined Fanboy for Night-Morning, but left when he only saw Chum Chum imagine television shows. (Night Morning) *While at the school dance, Kyle was surprised at Fanboy's date with Moppy. When he sees him walking down the hall, he stares at him. Also, he cheered for him onstage. (Moppy Dearest) *Kyle took the prank of pulling Fanboy's finger and getting farted by his brain. (Prank Master) *Kyle joined Fanboy's group of going against glop for lunch. Earlier, the boys hugged him when he told them a pooperoni joke. (Little Glop of Horrors) *Kyle realized he was a best friend to Fanboy and Chum Chum. While Fanboy says: "Stay here and play with me all day?" he jumps onto him SO close, in fact, their noses touch. He also has his arm around him when he says "Of course, old friend!" Fanboy also stretches Kyle's left arm out andwhen he returns it to him, he smiles at him cheezy. Kyle then sits with Fanboy on his bed. Then, Fanboy tries suggesting a game to play, Dead Arm, Charlie Horse, even Eyesies Pokesies, but Kyle wants to play a board game. While picking out board games, Fanboy throws them into Kyle's face. Then, Fanboy surprises Kyle by slamming the game board, making Kyle leave him. Later, while Kyle is rambling, Fanboy smiles at him again, thinking this is entertainment. Then, while Chum Chum explains about the "Shenanigans!" game, Fanboy looks over at Kyle and smiles while holding onto his right arm and pressing his hand on his upper back. Later, when Kyle wanted to leave, Fanboy throws him on the moon. (Cold War) *While meeting Kyle's rival, Sigmund the Sorcerer, Fanboy complements on Kyle by saying "I think that's the day we became best friends." As Fanboy says this, he has his arm around Kyle. Later, Fanboy whispers into Kyle's ear saying he and Chum Chum parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons. Before they were to be a part of Sigmund's new trick, Kyle reveals his lie and admits that Fanboy and Chum Chum are his friends. After Sigmund left, Fanboy tells Kyle he stil has friends, and Kyle hugs both boys. While he hugs them, he appears to hug only Fanboy's head and puts his hand on his chin. (Sigmund the Sorcerer) *Kyle was invited to help Fanboy and Chum Chum search for treasure. As Fanboy addresses him as Redbeard, Kyle corrects him by saying "It's Scarlet." (Fanboy A'hoy!) *While on a Frosty Mart camping trip, Fanboy hugs Kyle telling him what fun they'll have. When he comes up to Kyle telling he is glad he could stay, he puts his hand on his shoulder. Kyle even holds each of the boys' hands when they thought it was the end. (Fan vs. Wild) *Fanboy was near Kyle a lot, and even had his arm around him again when Mr. Mufflin becomes a zombie. (The Book Report of the Dead) *Kyle was tackled by Fanboy for getting the Chicken Pox before getting on the Ice Scream Extreme at the carnival. (Man-Arctica the Ride) *Kyle cried happy tears at Fanboy's arm-fart routine of Beetoven's 5th Symphony. (Fan-bidextrous) *During the save for Chum Chum, Kyle was one of Fanboy's agents. At one point, Fanboy jumps up and hides in Kyle's arms to be protected. Kyle was also sent out by Fanboy to take Chum Chum back, but Mr. Mufflin's laser vision attacks him, causing him to fall to the floor. Fanboy then comes toward him and carries him over the shoulder. Later on, he trips over Lupe's desk making them both fall on each other. At the end, when Mr. Mufflin sees the kids, Kyle stands next to Fanboy. (Saving Private Chum Chum) *When Kyle needed to learn a ring trick, Fanboy had his arm around him again, and even grabbed his cheeks, as he tells him it's a secret. Also, when Fanboy puts the note in his hands, it's like he's holding his hand calmly. Also, he even pulled Kyle up to stop him from falling into the lava pit. Kyle even made puppy-dog eyes when he learns the secret from Fanboy, who accidently reveals it. (Lord of the Rings) *Kyle was literally "rocked" to sleep by the boys when he became his baby form. (Crib Notes) *During his magic show at Chum Chum's birthday, Kyle was startled when Fanboy popped of his magic hat before running out of the room. Later on, when Fanboy comes in with Chum Chum's gift, if you focus on Kyle the entire time you can see him stare at Fanboy surprisingly. (Present Not Accounted For) *Kyle was suddenly greeted by Fanboy and Chum Chum on Halloween, and Fanboy even slinked past him. Fanboy also held Kyle's hand. Later on, Kyle begged Mr. Trick to give the boys' taste back, and suddenly helped them by screaming 1,000 times himself. (There Will Be Shrieks) *After once again failing to be re-accepted to Milkweed Acadamy, Fanboy calms Kyle down by making him a Hall Monitor. Kyle then says it's not bad to refoot his extra curriculars, and Chum Chum says he will be on spoons. After the band begins, Kyle says he has the teeth for it, and joins in playing with the band. In the very last shot, he is seen next to Fanboy, and it appears they're leaning to each other's sides while they stomp their feet at the same time together. (Kids in the Hall) *Kyle looks at Fanboy endearingly as Fanboy tells the audience he wants the M.O.R.K. as his gift. (A Very Brrr-y Icemas) Gallery Main article: Gallery: Fanboy and Kyle's relationship Category:Relationships Category:Fanboy Category:Kyle